Les goa'vampires
by Izzie
Summary: Après qu'une équipe rentre à la base présentant tous les symptômes d'une attaque de vampires, Daniel fait appel l'adolescente qu'il avait l'habitude de garder... Buffy Summers


TITRE: Les goa'vampires 

AUTEUR: Izzie

E-MAIL: wpahud@bluewin.ch ou ange_papillon2002@yahoo.fr 

GENRE: Cross Over Buffy/Stargate, aventure + Romance Daniel/Janet (très peu)

SPOILER: petit clin d'œil à « El Eliminati » de Buffy et sinon, un peu de tout

DISCLAMER: Ces personnages ne sont pas à moi et je ne reçois pas d'argent

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR: Ceci est mon premier fanfic de Stargate ( enfin, que je fini!!) alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez.

P.S: je sais que je n'ai pas respecter le passé de Buffy et de Daniel mais bon….

                        Big Kiss ! Izzie.

Dans une maison de Los Angeles, une fillette aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, venait de s'endormir dans les bras d'un jeune homme de dix-huit ans qui posa le livre qu'il était entrain de lui lire pour emmener la petite fille dans sa chambre, à l'étage.

Il la coucha délicatement dans son lit et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille :

-     Bonne nuit Buffy.

Tandis que le jeune homme descendait au rez-de-chaussée, une femme entrait dans la maison.

Il la renseigna sur ce que faisait sa fille :

-     Elle vient de s'endormir.

-     Merci Daniel, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si vous n'étiez pas là.

-     Mais je vous en prie Mme Summers, c'est un plaisir de s'occuper d'elle. Elle est tellement mignonne.

Madame Summers lui adressa un sourire pour dire qu'elle était d'accord.

-     Bon, il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Informa Daniel.

-            D'accord, merci encore. Lui répéta-t-elle tandis qu'il descendait les marches du perron.

Daniel se retourna et lui sourit.

Madame Summers referma la porte et alla voir sa fille dans sa chambre.

Neuf ans plus tard

Deux personne se promenaient dans un cimetière de Los Angeles. La nuit était déjà tombée depuis plusieurs heures.

-     Alors Buffy, tu commences à t'habituer à ta mission de Tueuse. Demanda le jeune homme à la personne qui l'accompagnait et qui devait avoir un peu moins d'une quinzaine d'années.

-     Oh oui ! Maintenant que je sais que je suis condamnée à avoir une vie pire qu'un film d'horreur. Répondit-elle au jeune homme âgé de vingt-sept ans.

Ils commencèrent à rire et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque quelqu'un surgit juste devant eux en révélant son visage démoniaque.

La jeune fille eut le réflexe de prendre le pieu qu'elle avait dissimulé sous sa veste à la vitesse de l'éclair et le planta dans le cœur de leur agresseur qui retomba en poussière avant d'avoir eut le temps de les attaquer.

-     Je commence à prendre le coup, tu vois !

-     Ouais, tu vas me manquer.

-     Toi aussi… C'est demain que tu dois partir ?

-     Hum, hum. Ils ne m'ont pas dit pourquoi ils avaient besoins de moi. Il paraît que c'est un projet top secret et tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils veulent que j'étudie un truc avec des hiéroglyphes inscrit dessus.

-            Beaucoup trop compliqué pour moi tout ça.

Ils rirent un peu à la remarque de Buffy et lorsqu'ils furent calmés…

-     Bon, je dois partir maintenant avant que ma mère ne se pose trop de question. Affirma Buffy.

-     Je t'appellerais…

-     Ouais, à bientôt !

Ils s'étreignirent quelques secondes puis durent partir chacun de leur côté.

Quatre ans plus tard

Daniel déambulait dans les couloirs de la base, se rendant dans ses quartiers pour continuer sa traduction lorsque l'alarme se mit en marche.

-            Activation extérieur de la porte non programmée. Annonça une voix dans les haut-parleurs.

Daniel changea de direction pour se rendre à la salle de commande où le reste de SG-1 se trouvait déjà.

Il arriva à destination au moment où SG-3 franchissait le vortex bleuté de la porte des étoiles, plutôt mal en point.

-            Appeler une équipe médicale ! Ordonna le général Hammond.

Quelques instants plus tard

A l'infirmerie, le général Hammond et SG-1 étaient réuni pour interroger SG-3 sur ce qu'il c'était passé durant la mission.

-     Il faisait nuit et on ne les a pas entendus arriver et ils nous encerclaient, on était pris au piège… Raconta un des membre de SG-3.

-     Qui ça « ils » ? Demanda le général Hammond. Les goa'uld ?

-     Non, ils n'étaient pas des goa'uld. Ils étaient comme nous. En apparence car ils se sont transformé et tout à coup, leurs visages sont devenus si laids qu'on était pétrifié par la peur, on ne pouvait plus bouger.

Daniel se rappela alors de événements survenus quatre ans plus tôt.

« D : Alors Buffy, tu t'habitue à ta mission de Tueuse. Quelqu'un surgit devant eux révélant son visage démoniaque. Elle lui planta un pieu dans le cœur et il disparût en poussière. B : Tu vois, je commence à prendre le coup. »

Le docteur Fraiser entra dans la pièce et fit son rapport au général.

-     Ils n'ont aucune trace de sang ni blessure sur eux mais pourtant, ils ont perdu beaucoup de sang. Je ne vois pas comment.

Daniel soupira et se rapprocha de la personne qui était allongée sur le lit et tous les regards se retournèrent vers lui.

-     Daniel, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? Demanda Jack.

Daniel ne lui répondit pas et souleva le col du membre de SG-3 révélant ainsi une toute petite blessure composée de deux très petite marques similaires l'une à l'autre.

Le docteur Fraiser alla examiner les blessures tandis que sans faire attention à la remarque du général qui lui avait demandé comment il savait ou se trouvait les blessures, Daniel interrogea le blessé.

-     Quand ils se sont transformer,  est-ce qu'on aurait dit qu'ils portaient des masques ?

-     Oui.

-     Et est-ce qu'ils avaient les yeux un peu jaunâtres.

-     Oui.

-            Docteur Jackson ! interrompit le général Hammond. Comment savez-vous tout ça ?

-     Et ben, en fait, je connais plus ou moins ces personnes.

-            Comment ça, vous les connaissez Daniel ? Demanda Jack.

-     Je sais qui ils sont.

-     Ah ! C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Et c'est qui ?

-     Vous n'allez pas me croire.

-            Pourquoi ça ? Demanda Sam.

-     Parce que, en temps normal, on ne crois pas à l'existence de ce genre de créatures.

-            Expliquez-vous docteur Jackson ! Ordonna le général Hammond.

-     En fait se sont des démons. Ou pour être plus précis des vampires.

A son annonce, tout le monde se tourna vers lui.

-     Des vampires. Répéta Sam incrédule.

-     Daniel.. Commença Jack.

-     Je vous avais dit que vous n'alliez pas me croire.

-     Qu'est-ce qu'un vampire? Demanda Teal'c.

-     Et bien, voyez-vous Teal'c, les vampires sont des êtres démoniaques qui ne sortent que la nuit pour boire le sang des gens. En reprenant les termes d'une amie, pour devenir un vampire, il faut qu'ils boivent votre sang et qu'ensuite vous buviez le leur mais en général ils se contentent de vous tuer.

-     Daniel, les vampires n'existent pas. Ce sont des personnage de film d'horreur. Soupira Jack.

-     Vous croyez à des serpents qui prennent possession de votre corps, des portes intergalactiques, des voyages dans le temps mais pour vous, l'idée que les vampires puissent exister est complètement impossible à imaginer.

-     Daniel, je n'ai encore jamais vu de vampires, alors à moins qu'il y en ait un qui surgisse devant moi maintenant. Oui!

Soudain un grand bruit se fit entendre.

Ils se retournèrent tous dans la direction d'où venait le bruit.

-     Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça! Demanda Jack.

Ils voulaient allés voir dans le couloir, mais quelqu'un défonça brusquement la porte en la faisant claquer et par la même occasion sursauter tout le monde.

-     Ca, fit daniel. C'est la preuve que vous demandiez.

Jack se retourna vers lui.

-     Daniel, c'est un humain!!!

-     Je ne parierais pas la dessus. Regardez! Dit-il en montrant l'homme qui venait de prendre son aspect démoniaque.

-     Bon dieu, fit Jack en reculant d'un pas.

Daniel observa tout autour de lui pour trouver un pieu pendant que le démon se rapprochait dangereusement.

Bien sur, Jack avait essayé de le tuer en lui tirant des balles mais ça l'avait juste effleuré et il avait à peine broncher pour observer sa blessure. Tout compte fait, ça n'avait fait que le mettre en colère.

Daniel avait repéré un crayon en bois assez pointu pour qu'il puisse le planter dans le cœur de l'ennemi qui était de plus en plus proche de lui, il recula encore un peu jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coller à la table sur laquelle se trouvait le crayon.

Le vampire le suivait toujours et était presque coller à lui mais il ne se doutait pas de ce qu'il allait faire car il ne pouvait pas savoir que Daniel connaissait le moyen de le tuer.

Daniel s'empara du crayon et sans que le vampire n'ait pu faire un mouvement, il le planta dans le cœur.

Le vampire recula d'un pas en regardant le soi-disant pieu qui se trouvait dans son cœur et se retrouva réduit en poussière.

Le pieu retomba à terre sur le petit tas de cendres.

Tout cela n'avait duré que quelques secondes et maintenant tout le monde était tourné dans la direction de Daniel.

-     Comment avez-vous fait ça? Demanda Jack.

-     Vous vouliez une preuve, et ben vous en avez une. Lui répondit Daniel après avoir ramassé le crayon et l'avoir reposé à sa place.

-     O.K., mais comment on va faire pour les tuer et libérer SG-5 ( qui était parte avec SG-3) si les balles ne leurs font rien.

-     J'ai bien une solution. Répondit Daniel à Jack. Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit possible.

-     Pourquoi cela docteur Jackson? Interrogea le général Hammond.

-     Parce qu'il faudrait faire venir quelqu'un d'autre au SG-C.

-     Qui?

-     Buffy…

Quelques instant plus tard

La jeune fille était tranquillement installée devant la télévision de son salon quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit.

Elle se leva et alla décrocher.

-     Buffy Summers j'écoute!

-     Oui Buffy, c'est Daniel.

-     Daniel! Ca vas?

-     Oui merci, écoute Buffy, on a un gros problème mes amis et moi, et on aurait besoin de ton aide.

-     Un problème? Quel problème?

-     Des vampires…

-     O.K. et je suis censée faire quoi, c'est confidentiel je crois. Je n'ai pas le droit de venir.

-     Si, j'ai réussi à convaincre le général Hammond que tu étais la seule personne à pouvoir les arrêter et il a accepté que tu viennes.

-     Ah ouais? Super!

-     Par contre, il faut qu'on vienne te chercher, parce que tu ne dois pas savoir où ça se trouve.

-     D'accord, on s'attend où?

-     Euh…Je ne sais pas!

-     Alors, au parc de Watherly.

-     D'accord, ce soir au parc de Watherly à 21h.00

-     J'y serai.

-     A bientôt.

-     Ouais, ciao.

Ils raccrochèrent les deux.

Le même jour à 21h.00

Buffy était seule dans le parc de Watherly en attendant Daniel qui ne devait pas tarder à arriver.

Elle se promenait un peu pour passer le temps quand soudain un léger bruissement dans les buisson attira son attention.

Elle s'approcha un peu et une forme jaillit comme une bombe de derrière les fourré.

Lorsqu'elle lui fit face, Buffy vit un visage immonde perché sur un corps d'au moins deux mètre.

La jeune fille eut le réflexe d'éviter le coup que voulu lui porter la créature en roulant par dessus la table.

Elle se mit en position de combat et quand la chose voulu frapper à nouveau, elle retint son coup et lui envoya son pied dans l'estomac.

Le démon fut surpris de cette attaque et recula de quelques pas laissant à la jeune fille le temps de ramasser l'arme que la créature avait laissé tomber et qui se trouvait être une hache et avant que le démon n'ait pu la frapper à nouveau, elle fit tournoyer la hache et trancha la tête du démon.

La créature retomba raide morte sur le sol et Buffy lança son arme à côté d'elle.

A ce moment là, Daniel arriva accompagné de Jack qui avait du y aller sous l'ordre du général.

Buffy les aperçut et vint les rejoindre en prenant soin d'enjamber le corps du démon.

-     Salut! Dit Daniel

-     Salut! Répondit Buffy. (A Jack) Bonjour.

-     Bonjour.

-     Alors, Jack, Buffy, Buffy, Jack.

Ils firent un hochement de tête et Jack pris la parole.

-     Bon, on devrait y aller. Vous venez Mlle Summers.

-     Buffy. Répondit-elle en commençant à avancer.

-     Buffy.

Quelques instant plus tard

Dans la salle de briefing, toute l'équipe de SG-1 plus Buffy avaient été réunis sous l'ordre du général Hammond.

Celui-ci pris la parole:

-     Alors Mlle Summers, pouvez-vous nous confirmer ce que Daniel nous a dit concernant le fait que vous arriver à battre ses…choses.

-     Les vampires, oui. J'ai l'habitude.

-     Pas que les vampires d'après ce que j'ai pu remarquer. Dit Jack sur un ton sarcastique.

Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

-     Quoi! C'est vrai.

-     Colonel O'Neill! Laissez-moi finir. Reprit le général Hammond. Bon, alors acceptez-vous de nous aider?

-     Oui bien sûr.

-     Bon alors, merci beaucoup. SG-1 rompez!

Il sortit de la pièce suivit de près par Teal'c qui décida d'aller faire son Kel'nou'rim, de Sam qui alla reprendre ses expériences sur le Naquada et de Jack qui la suivit.

Il ne restait plus que Buffy et Daniel.

-     Je te fais faire le tour de la base?

-     O.K.

Un moment plus tard

Daniel avait fini de faire faire à Buffy le tour de la base quand l'alarme se mit à sonner.

- Activation extérieur de la porte non-programmée.

Daniel entraîna Buffy à la salle de commande et arriva au moment de la fermeture de l'iris.

-     On reçoit un signal, ce sont les Tok'ra mon général.

-     Ouvrez l'iris.

L'iris s'ouvrit et laissa passé Jacob à travers la masse bleutée de la porte des étoiles.

-     C'est parti pour les ennuis! S'exclama Jack.

-     Colonel! Le réprimanda le général Hammond.

Jacob accompagné de Sam qui l'avait rejoint dans la salle d'embarquement arriva dans la salle des commendes.

-     Bonjour Georges.

-     Bonjour Jacob. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-     Plusieurs membres de la Tok'ra infiltré à bord du vaisseau mère goa'uld d'Apophis ont repéré de nouveaux alliées de ceux-ci. Expliqua Selmac.

-     Oui, ça nous le savons. Ce que nous ignorons c'est combien ils sont.

-     Nous ne savons pas exactement combien ils sont, mais ils y en a beaucoup. Commença Jacob. Nos espions ont été capturés et nous avons besoin de votre aide. Reprit Selmac.

-     Je savais qu'on allait avoir des problèmes. Dit Jack.

-     Colonel! Gronda le général Hammond.

-     J'ai compris, je me tais.

-     Bien! (à Jacob) Nous avons aussi une de nos équipes qui est restée prisonnière là-bas alors allons vous aider en même temps que nous iront libérer notre équipe.

-     Merci beaucoup Georges, mais comment comptez-vous faire?

Un moment plus tard

Après avoir présenté Buffy au père de Sam, ils allèrent tous en salle d'entraînement pour évaluer les compétences de Buffy et ses aptitudes physiques.

-     Alors vous voulez que je face ce parcours le plus vite possible?

-       Exactement.

Le parcours était composé en premier lieu d'une petite piste de course ensuite d'un mur d'escalade, puis venait deux caisson avec un assez grand vite entre deux et pour le final, il y avait plusieurs cible en carton placé à une vingtaine de mètre de l'endroit d'où elle devait tirer. Avec une arme à feu.

-     Bon et bien c'est parti!

Elle courut le petit bout de piste et commença à grimper en prenant appui sur les prises et une fois arrivée en haut, au lieu de redescendre de la même façon, elle prit son élan et fit une pièce droite au sommet du mur et se laissa retomber de l'autre côté où elle atterrit sur les pied avec une légère flexion des genoux. Ce qui lui procura une bonne avance (elle devait concourir contre Teal'c). elle monta sur le premier caisson, pris son élan et fit une pirouette qui lui permit d'atterrir directement sur le deuxième caisson. Elle sauta à terre et, s'emparant de l'arme, visa les cibles en les touchant toute en plein à la place du cœur.

Après avoir fini ça, elle revint se placer au côté des militaires qui étaient restés bouche-bée en admirant les performances de la jeune fille (sauf Daniel qui la connaissait bien et qui savait de quoi elle était capable).

-     Woua! S'exclama Jack, pourtant pas facilement impressionner. Vous avez battu Teal'c.

La jeune fille, pour toute réponse se contenta de hausser les épaule et d'arquer les sourcil à la manière de son adversaire.

Ce dernier les rejoignit finalement et félicita Buffy de sa performance.

Elle le remercia d'un sourire et le général Hammond lui demanda de faire une démonstration de combat à main nue contre Teal'c. Bien sur, cette dernière accepta et les deux adversaire se retrouvèrent bientôt sur un ring pour s'affronter dans un combat singulier. Ils étaient en position et allaient commencer à se battre quand soudain, un grand bruit se fit entendre. Les deux adversaire se retournèrent d'un même geste vers sa provenance.

-     Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore. Râla Jack.

-     On ne va pas tarder à le savoir.

A peine eut-elle le temps de finir sa phrase que la porte fut projetée dans les airs laissant place à une armée de vampires.

-     Oh oh! S'exclama Daniel.

-     Bien dit Daniel! Répondit Jack.

Ce fut au tour du vampire de prendre la parole:

-     Encerclez-les! Ordonna-t-il à ses congénères.

Les vampires s'exécutèrent et entourèrent les humains qui n'ayant aucune arme car les créatures démoniaques avaient pris la peine de s'emparer des mitraillettes avant qu'un des membres de SG-1 ne puisse les attraper furent incapable de se défendre.

Seule Buffy qui était restée sur le ring avec Teal'c réagit.

Elle fit un périlleux de manière à se retrouver au milieu des vampires.

- Alors les gars, dit-elle. On ne me prévient plus quand on veut faire la fête à présent.

Les restèrent immobiles et se turent mais ils pensaient tous la même chose: Buffy allait avoir des ennuis.

-     Buffy… commença Daniel sur un ton mal assuré.

-     C'est bon Danny, je sais ce que je fais.

-     Tu en es sure?

-     Oui…

C'est à ce moment là qu'un premier vampire se décida à attaquer et fonça droit sur la jeune fille qui fit un tour sur elle-même de façon à prendre de l'élan et lui envoya son pied dans la figure ce qui eut pour effet de l'envoyer valdinguer dans les décors.

Elle sortit un pieu qu'elle avait pris soin de dissimuler dans une de ses poches et l'envoya droit dans le cœur du vampire. Celui-ci se réduisit instantanément en poussière.

Au moment où deux autre des vampires allait l'attaquer, Buffy saute et attrapa une poutre du plafond.

Elle donna simultanément deux coup de pied (un à chacun des vampires) et relâcha prise. Elle retomba debout et courut chercher le pieu qu'elle avait utilisé précédemment afin de l'enfoncer successivement dans le cœur de chacun des vampires.

Pendant que deux autre des vampires attaquaient, le dernier essayait de s'enfuir alors elle lui envoya son pieu droit dans le cœur, mais maintenant, elle devait trouver une autre arme pour s'occuper des deux vampires restant.

Elle fit d'abord une tournique arrière pour éviter l'attaque des démons, ensuite elle se releva et fit un enchaînement de périlleux toujours en arrière.

Elle s'empara d'une lame de métal qu'elle avait trouvée un bout plus loin et d'un même mouvement, elle trancha la tête des deux vampires qui, tout comme leurs congénères, disparurent en poussière.

Buffy balaya la pièce du regard et afficha un sourire satisfait en voyant qu'elle avait tué tout les vampires et que personne n'avait été blessé.

-     Ca vous va comme démonstration ça? Demanda-t-elle au général Hammond qui comme tous, était resté bouche-bée.

Le seul qui ne l'était pas, c'était Daniel car il connaissait le talent de la jeune fille. Il l'avait déjà vu plus d'une fois à l'action car il était déjà venu à Sunnydale pendant ses vacances

Il avait ainsi fait la connaissance de tout ses amis et l'avait accompagnée pendant ses ronde nocturnes au cimetière de Sunnydale.

Daniel avait aussi parler à Buffy de ses amis sans trop en dévoilé à cause du projet qui était top-secret. Il lui avait surtout parler de la relation ambiguë qu'entretenaient Jack et Sam. Et aussi de la personne qu'il aimait car lui aussi aimait quelqu'un en secret même s 'il aurait pu le dire car il était civil donc aucune loi ne l'empêchait d'aimer qui il voulait.

Donc, comme il avait été souvent à Sunnydale, il savait que la jeune fille pouvait se battre contre une armée de vampires sans toute fois se blesser.

-     Euh…oui, c'était très bien.

-     Donc, j'ai réussis les tests ?

-     Oui. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à aller à l'infirmerie pour le check-up et après vous serez prête à partir en mission.

-     Merci.

Un moment plus tard

Buffy avait donc du se rendre à l'infirmerie et discutait avec le docteur Fraiser pendant que cette dernière l'examinait.

-     Alors comme ça vous connaissez Daniel depuis longtemps?

-     Ouais, il aimait bien jouer les baby-sitter avant.

-     Je n'arrive pas à imaginer Daniel en baby-sitter.

-     Pourtant il était doué. D'accord, il ne faut pas vraiment le prendre comme modèle…

-     Pourquoi? Demanda le médecin soudain intéressée.

Buffy la regarda étrangement:

-     Vous voulez dire qu'il n'a jamais rien fait ici qu'il ne fallait pas?

-     Non.

-     Et ben ! Parce que je peux vous dire que quand il me rend visite, il n'est pas très respectueux des règles.

-     Comment ça?

Buffy lui raconta une histoire qui lui était arrivée avec Daniel.

« Buffy et Daniel entrèrent dans un magasin par effraction. D: Ma devise est je vois, je veux, je prend. Des policier entrèrent et les emmenèrent dans une voiture. D: On ne peut pas sauver le monde en prison. Buffy et Daniel glissèrent sur leurs sièges et donnèrent un grand coup de pied dans la vitre de séparation ce qui fit s'évanouir et la voiture s'emboutit dans une bouche à incendie. »

-     Il a fait ça? S'étonna Janet.

-     Oui et on peut dire qu'on a eu de la chance. On aurait pu avoir de gros ennuis!

Janet se mit à rire. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer le jeune archéologue jouant les délinquant.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

-     Entrez!

Le colonel O'Neill passa sa tête de l'autre côté de la porte.

-     Et ben, on ne s'ennuie pas ici, on dirait.

-     Colonel O'Neill, que me vaut cette visite? Demanda la jeune médecin.

-     Le général veut voir Buffy en salle de briefing immédiatement.

-     Vous pouvez y aller, je préviendrait le général Hammond dès que j'aurais les résultats.

Le colonel partit de l'infirmerie sans attendre Buffy qui se releva.

-     C'est bizarre. Commença Buffy.

-     Quoi?

-     J'aurai plutôt cru que ça allait être Daniel qui viendrait.

-     Pourquoi?

Buffy qui allait sortir se retourna et lui répondit en souriant malicieusement.

-     Essayez de deviner.

Puis elle sortit, laissant Janet pensive.

Quelques instants plus tard

Buffy entra dans la salle de briefing où SG-1 et le général Hammond l'attendaient.

-     Alors de quoi est-ce que vous parliez à l'infirmerie? Demanda le colonel O'Neill.

-     De quelques petites bêtises qu'une certaine personne a faites dans le passé.

Bien sur, en disant cela elle avait regardé Daniel qui commençait à se poser des question.

-     Colonel O'Neill! Interrompit le général Hammond.

-     Pardon mon général.

-     Bon alors, je vous ai fait venir ici pour vous avertir que vous partirez en mission de repérage sur P5X723. (là d'où revenait SG-3)

-     Une mission de repérage? Interrogea Sam.

-     Oui major, vous devez partir dans une demi-heure. SG-1 rompez!

Il sortit de la pièce suivit des autres.

Une demi heure plus tard

SG-1 et Buffy étaient tous réuni devant la porte des étoiles et le général Hammond pris la parole.

-     Bon, alors je vous laisse six heures maximum et après ce délai, vos codes seront effacés.

-     Bien mon général. Répondit le colonel O'Neill.

Ils franchirent le vortex et quand ils se retrouvèrent de l'autre côté, ils commencèrent à faire un tour de terrain.

Ils prirent quelques repères pour plus tard.

-     Bon, on y va. Déclara Jack au bout d'une heure.

-     Quoi? Déjà! Mais j'ai encore plein de vestige à étudier! S'indigna Daniel.

-     Pendant que vous faites joujoux avec vos cailloux, moi, qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire.

-     La même chose que d'habitude. Vous ne faites rien et vous allez tourner autour de Sam.

-     Daniel!!!

Celui-ci fit semblant de ne rien entendre et Buffy qui était tout près devait se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire. Mais, heureusement pour elle, Jack ne s'en aperçu pas et partit voir ce que les autre faisait. Après avoir précisé à Daniel qui lui laissait une demie heures pour emballer quelques uns de ses vestiges et repartir vers la portes des étoiles.

Non sans protester, Daniel finit par abdiquer et commença à préparer son matériel.

Buffy vint vers lui et l'aida un peu.

-     Est-ce qu'il est toujours comme ça?

-     Oh oui! Malheureusement.

Buffy pouffa un peu et s'arrêta en entendant Daniel lui poser une question.

-     Au fait, tout à l'heure, qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Janet.

Elle comprit qu'il voulait parler de la remarque du colonel lors du dernier briefing.

-     Et ben, je lui ai juste raconter la fois où tu m'as emmenée dans un magasin en pleine nuit avec ta devise du JE VOIS JE VEUX JE PREND.

-     Tu lui as raconté ça! S'étrangla presque Daniel.

-     Et ben oui.

Elle allait s'en aller rejoindre le reste de l'équipe mais Daniel la retint.

-     Tu ne lui as quand même pas parler de…

-     Pas vraiment. Coupa Buffy.

-     Comment ça « pas vraiment »

-     Disons que j'ai laissé sous-entendre quelque chose mais je ne pense pas qu'elle ait compris.

-     Quoi! Mais comment tu as pu me faire ça.

-     Relax Daniel, je voulais juste te donner un petit coup de pouce.

-     Un coup de pouce!?!

-     Ben oui, vu que tu n'as pas l'air décidé à faire avancer les choses. C'est moi qui vais le faire.

Elle pris un peu d'avance car Daniel ne pouvaient pas avancer très vite.

Elle arrivait presque à la porte, Daniel sur ses talons.

-     Buffy, je vais te tuer! Cria-t-il

-     Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée Daniel Jackson. Répondit Teal'c.

-     C'est vrai ça Daniel. Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que vous voulez la tuer? Renchérit Jack.

-     Ben oui alors, pourquoi? Demanda Buffy avec un sourire aux lèvres qui ne passait pas inaperçu aux yeux des autres.

-     Tu ne perds rien pour attendre! S'écria Daniel.

-     Tu veux m'envoyer à l'infirmerie? Demanda Buffy en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire.

Daniel préféra ne pas répondre car il ne voulait surtout pas que les autres découvre la raison de son énervement.

-     D'accord, je me calme. Mais toi tu ne recommences pas.

-     O.K., si tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, je ne t'aiderai pas.

-     On ne devait pas rentrer? S'enquit Buffy.

-     Si. A quoi vous ne devez pas aider Daniel? Demanda Sam.

-     A porter ces artefacts. Répondit Buffy au grand soulagement de Daniel.

-     Et c'est pour ça qu'il a réagit comme ça? Demanda Jack qui ne croyait pas trop au petit mensonge de Buffy.

-     Et ben oui, il crois que je le prends pour quelqu'un de faible.

-     Ah! Se contenta de répondre Jack, se disant que son histoire collait

Ils franchirent le vortex de la porte des étoiles juste après que Daniel ait remercier discrètement Buffy de l'avoir couvert et se retrouvèrent au SG-C.

-     Coucou, on ai de retour! Lança joyeusement Jack.

-     Colonel, pourquoi êtes-vous déjà là?

-     Et ben en fait, il n'y avait pas grand chose.

-     Eh! Coupa Daniel. Parlez pour vous.

-     Il n'y a que vous qui trouviez cette planète intéressante et en plus de ça, on était censé faire une mission de repérage. C'est ce qu'on a fait.

-     Bien, vous me raconterez tout ça au debriefing dans une demie heure. En attendant, aller à l'infirmerie.

-     Nooon! S'exclama Jack.

-     Colonel! Tout de suite.

-     Mais… pleurnicha Jack tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son colonel jouer au bébé. Le général Hammond non plus d'ailleurs.

Les autres partirent également en direction de l'infirmerie.

Quelques instant plus tard

Tout le monde était à l'infirmerie pour l'examen post-mission.

-     Enlevez votre veste colonel O'Neill. Je dois vous faire une prise de sang. Demanda Janet.

-     Pourquoi? Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de prise de sang.

-     Colonel O'Neill! Ne faites pas l'enfant!

-     Bien! Ah ces dictateurs en blouse blanche m'agacent.

Il enleva sa veste et Janet lui fit sa piqûre en la ratant un peu pour lui faire payer sa remarque.

-     Aille! Vous me faites mal.

-     Vous l'avez bien chercher Jack! S'exclama Daniel.

-     Ca c'est pas avoir l'esprit professionnel.

-     Depuis quand vous êtes médecin?

-     La ferme Daniel!

Les trois filles devaient se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire tandis que Teal'c…. Ben Teal'c, c'est Teal'c!

-     Voilà, c'est fini. Vous pouvez y aller.

-     Merci! Bon, nous devons aller au briefing alors allons y.

-     Buffy, il faudrait que je vous parle.

-     Euh… d'accord.

Tous sortirent sauf Buffy et Janet.

-     Vous savez, si c'est à propos de se que j'ai dit avant…

-     Non, ce n'est pas ça. La coupa Janet. J'ai repéré dans votre sang un taux élever de cellules souches.

-     Ah! Ça, oui je sais. C'est pour ça que je guérit plus vite quand j'ai des blessures.

-     Vous le saviez?

-     Oui, c'est tout à fait normal, c'est parce que je suis là….

-     Là?

-     Je ne dois pas le dire, parce que les personnes qui le savent sont en danger.

-     Avec les goa'uld, je suis déjà en danger alors vous pouvez me le dire.

-     De toute façon, vous ne me croiriez pas.

-     Je viens d'apprendre que les vampires existent, alors je pense que je vais vous croire.

-     D'accord, mais vous ne le répéterez à personne parce que c'est censé être une identité secrète.

-     Promis.

-     Bon, et ben, je suis la Tueuse.

-     La Tueuse?

-     De vampires. Ou bien l'Elue, si vous préférez.

Janet était abasourdie par l'annonce de la jeune fille mais lui dit néanmoins qu'elle pouvait rejoindre les autres.

Quelques instants plus tard

TOC; TOC; TOC

-     Entrez! Invita le général Hammond depuis l'intérieur de la salle de briefing.

Buffy entra et s'assit à côté de Daniel.

-     Que voulais Janet? S'enquit-il.

-     Oh, juste un truc sur mes analyses sanguines.

-     Vous êtes malade? demanda Teal'c.

-     Non, c'est même le contraire. Je suis en pleine forme!!!

Le général Hammond commençait à s'impatienter.

-     Bon, si vous le voulez bien, on va en revenir à votre mission.

-     Ah! S'exclama le colonel O'Neill. Et ben, il y avait des arbres et encore des arbres. Sinon pas grand chose.

-     Euh… commença Daniel.

-     A oui, il y avait aussi pleins de ruines, mais ça ne va pas vraiment nous aider.

-     Moi ça m'a bien aider. Murmura Daniel pour lui-même.

-     Qu'est-ce que vous dites Daniel?

-     Que ça pourrait quand même nous aider.

-     Je ne vois pas en quoi.

-     Mais si Jack, on pourrait savoir…

Le général Hammond secoua la tête en soupira en voyant que les deux amis continuait de se chamailler. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas les arrêter, alors il n'essaya même pas.

Les deux femmes, elles, devaient se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire tandis que Teal'c restait impassible.

-     Bon. Commença le général Hammond à l'intention des trois personnes qui l'écoutaient encore. Est-ce qu'il y avait des… vampires.

Il hésita sur le mot « vampires » car il n'arrivait pas à se faire à l'idée que ces créatures existaient.

-     Non. Répondit Buffy. Il faisait jour.

-     D'accord. Bon, SG-1 rompez!

Ils se levèrent et partirent.

Dans les couloirs, on pouvait entendre la fin de la conversation de Daniel et Jack.

Ils se séparèrent et partirent chacun de leur côté.

Sam fila dans son labo pour terminer ses expérience sur son réacteur à Naquada.

Daniel se dirigea dans ses quartier pour commencer la traduction des artefacts qu'il avait trouvé sur P5X723.

Teal'c alla se mettre en état de kel'nou'rim.

Jack alla dans ses quartiers pour prendre une bonne douche.

Buffy, quant à elle, alla à la salle d'entraînement.

Jacob était déjà repartit sur Vorash depuis plusieurs heures.

Un moment plus tard

Buffy alla retrouver Daniel dans ses quartiers après avoir mis K.O. tout les soldats qui avaient voulu se battre contre elle.

Elle le retrouva plongé dans sa traduction.

La jeune fille s'approcha discrètement pour ne pas qu'il l'entende arriver et le fit sursauté.

-     Ah Buffy! Tu es là.

-     Ben oui! Tu sais, se battre contre des militaires c'est pas marrant. Ils ont tous les mêmes stratégie de combat. C'est beaucoup trop facile. Et toi, qu'est-ce qu'elles donnent ces traductions?

-     C'est du Maya. Mais je sens qu'on va avoir des problèmes.

-     Pourquoi? Demanda Buffy en fronçant les sourcils. 

-     Il est écrit que les habitants de cette planète ont reçu il y a des milliers d'années la visite d'une armée de personnes arrivée par la porte des étoiles. Quand elles eurent atteint le village, elles s'attaquèrent aux habitants en les mordant. Elles étaient arrivée la nuit car la vue du soleil les terrifiait tout comme les objets bénis. Et les villageois, après avoir été mordu, devinrent comme eux à l'exception de la marque sur leur front et de leurs poches ventrale. Ils passèrent la porte en direction de la terre tandis que les premiers retournèrent à l'endroit d'où ils étaient venus.

-     Les premiers vampires…

-     Sont des goa'uld. Et après que les villageois soit arrivé sur terre, la propagation des vampires a commencer.

-     Mais pourquoi se sont-ils alliés au goa'uld après toute ces années.

-     Sûrement à cause des vampires possédés par un symbiote.

-     Ils les auraient contactés d'après toi.

-     Oui, c'est l'explication la plus logique que j'ai trouvée.

-     Il faudrait avertir les autres.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce.

Quelques instants plus tard

Daniel avait fait réunir SG-1 et venait d'expliquer ce qu'il avait découvert en traduisant les textes.

-     Donc si je comprends bien, on risque de tombé sur des goa'vampires. Plaisanta Jack.

-     Et bien, c'est à peu près ça oui. Répondit Daniel.

-     Et sont ils plus dangereux que les autres goa'uld? Demanda Hammond.

-     Ils sont aussi fort et résistant que les vampires tout en ayant un symbiote pour les protéger d'avantage et ils savent utiliser la technologie goa'uld.

-     Ce qui veut dire… Coupa Jack qui n'avait aucune envie d'entendre une des grandes théorie de Daniel.

-     Ce qui veut dire que oui. Répondit Daniel. Ils sont beaucoup plus dangereux. Et si j'en crois ce que disent les textes que j'ai traduis, ils sont plusieurs armées car après être retourné sur leur vaisseau, ils ont continué à transformer les jaffa les plus puissant en vampires.

-     Donc, si vous tombez sur une de ces armées, vous ne pourrez peut-être pas vous en sortir. Constata tristement le général Hammond.

Personne ne répondit, mais ils savaient tous que le général avait raison.

Hammond brisa le silence:

-    SG-1, rompez! Et préparez-vous bien pour votre mission.

Quelques instant plus tard.

Buffy était retournée à la salle d'entraînement car elle voulait être prête pour le lendemain.

Elle alla se coucher, mais fut réveillée au milieu de la nuit par l'alarme.

Elle se précipita hors de sa chambre et fut la première sur les lieux.

L'alarme avait été déclenchée de l'infirmerie et quand elle arriva, elle vit les infirmiers qui soignaient les blessés.

Elle alla voir une des victimes qui avait déjà été soignée et l'interrogea sur ce qu'il c'était passé.

-     Des hommes sont arrivés, mais ils ont réussi à passer sans encombre car ils avaient réussi à maîtriser les gardes et à prendre leurs vêtements. Ils sont entrer à l'infirmerie et un moment plus tard, j'ai entendu du bruit. C'est là que je suis entrer à mon tour. Ils avaient utilisé du chloroforme pour endormir le docteur Fraiser. Et ils avaient aussi assommés plusieurs des infirmiers. Dès que je suis entré, ils m'ont mis K.O. et je n'ai rien pu faire à part déclenché l'alarme. Mais c'était trop tard, ils étaient déjà parti et l'avaient emmenée avec eux.

-     Donc, ils ont enlevé le docteur Fraiser.

-     Oui.

-     C'est pas vrai. Soupira la jeune femme. (puis à l'intention du soldat) Merci beaucoup.

-     Mais qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ici. Demanda le général qui venait d'arriver, SG-1 sur les talons.

Un soldat leur expliqua.

-     Quoi! S'exclama Daniel. Mais comment est-ce qu'ils ont pu enter dans la base. Elle est gardée vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre. C'est impossible que les gardes ne les aient pas remarqué.

-     Ils avaient réussis à neutraliser les gardes de l'extérieur et ont pris leurs uniformes.

-     C'est pas vrai… soupira Jack.

-     Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'ont enlevée? Demanda Sam.

-     Pour ne pas nous laisser une liberté d'action. Répondit Buffy qui venait de les rejoindre.

-     Ils tenaient déjà SG-5 en otages. Ils n'avaient pas besoins d'une nouvelle prisonnière. Constata Teal'c.

-     C'est vrai ça! Renchérit Jack.

-     Euh.. Est-ce qu'ils auraient pu venir sur terre ailleurs, à Sunnydale par exemple. Demanda Buffy

-     C'est possible en effet, mais pourquoi? Répondit Sam.

-     Par exemple, ils auraient pu nous espionner, Daniel et moi, sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Et sans nous attaquer. Juste pour connaître nos points faibles.

-     Ce serait possible en effet. Affirma Teal'c.

-     Mais cela n'explique pas pourquoi ils ont enlever le docteur Fraiser. Dit le général Hammond.

Buffy soupira et porta sa main à sa bouche.

Mais Daniel prit la parole:

-     Oh si, ça l'explique! Dit-il avant de s'en aller pour retourner dans ses quartiers.

Tout les regards se tournèrent alors vers Buffy.

-     Je… vais…. Aller lui parler. Dit-elle.

Elle fit un petit sourire et sortit à son tour pour rejoindre Daniel sous les regard étonnés des autres personnes.

Une minute plus tard

Buffy entra dans les quartiers de Daniel qui y était entré quelques secondes plus tôt.

Il était assis sur son lit, la tête entre ses main.

Buffy posa sa main sur l'épaule de Daniel et s'assit à côté de lui.

-     Ca va? Lui demanda-t-elle.

Il se retourna et lui fit face.

-     A ton avis? Répondit-il.

Buffy fit un maigre sourire.

-     Tu te rends compte Buffy, c'est de ma faute.

-     Mais non, dit pas ça.

-     Si, c'est qu'ils nous ont sûrement entendu une fois à Sunnydale. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'ai parler d'elle là-bas.

-     Arrête! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'on nous espionnait. Ce serait plutôt à moi de me sentir coupable. Je suis la Tueuse, et je ne les ai même pas repéré.

Daniel soupira et se reprit la tête dans les mains.

-     T'en fais pas, on va la retrouver. Je te le promet. Maintenant, il faut aller dormir pour être ne forme demain. Rassura la jeune fille.

-     Ouais. Je vais essayer.

Elle sortit de la pièce et laissa Daniel seul.

Le lendemain

SG-1, SG-3 et Buffy se tenait devant la porte des étoiles, prêts à partir pour la mission de sauvetage. Ils avaient emporté leurs armes habituelles mais avaient aussi pris quelques pieux, crucifix et gourde d'eau bénite.

Ils franchirent le vortex et se retrouvèrent sur P5X723, ils n'avaient rien à craindre des vampires pour l'instant car il faisait encore jour. Mais ils pouvaient quand même se faire attaquer par des goa'ulds.

Le colonel O'Neill sépara le commando en plusieurs groupes.

Buffy - Daniel - Un de membres de SG-3

Jack - Sam - Un des membre de SG-3

Teal'c et les deux autre membres de SG-3

Tous étaient en tenue militaire sauf Buffy qui ne sentait pas assez à l'aise avec et qui avait alors revêtu un T-Shirt et un pantalon noir moulant.

Ils partirent tous dans une direction opposée pour ne pas se faire repérer mais restèrent quand même en contact radio.

Quelques instants plus tard

Le groupe de Daniel arrivèrent vers le palais d'Apophis.

Ils réussirent à entrer sans se faire repérer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils prirent contact avec les autres équipes.

-     On est entrer et vous? Demanda Daniel.

-     Affirmatif! Répondit Jack.

-     Nous y sommes Daniel Jackson. Répondit à son tour Teal'c.

-     Alors Daniel, écoutez-moi bien. Ordonna Jack. Il ne faut surtout pas se faire repérer. Donc, pas le temps de s'arrêter pour étudier je ne sais quel vestige. D'accord.

-     Je ne comptais pas m'arrêter Jack!

-     Oui, ben… Je vous connais alors…

-     D'accord. Coupa Daniel.

Ils coupèrent là leurs conversation car ils ne voulaient pas se faire repérer par les goa'uld qui montaient la garde.

Le groupe de Teal'c s'était retrouvé devant la salle royale d'Apophis et avait neutralisé les gardes.

Ils ouvrirent grâce à leur « clés » une porte qui menait sur la gauche.

Ils longèrent le couloir et entendirent un bruit.

Teal'c fit signe aux autres de prendre leurs armes.

Ils surgirent devant leurs adversaire et étaient prêt à tirer.

Heureusement, ils réalisèrent à temps que c'était Jack et son groupe.

-     Oh! On se calme. S'écria Jack.

-     O'Neill… Pour se rendre dans les prison, il faut continuer tout droit..

-     Bon, et ben alors, allons tout droit.

De son côté, le groupe de Daniel continuait à avancer.

Depuis quelque minutes, ils hésitaient à prendre le couloir qui menait vers la droite où continuer tout droit.

-     Bon, alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait? Demanda Buffy.

-     Je suggère qu'on aille à droite. En général, les palais goa'uld sont construit de manière à ce que la salle royale se trouve en son milieu. Renseigna Daniel.

-     Alors, allons vers la droite. Répondit le membre de SG-3. Je n'ai aucune envie de me retrouver face à Apophis.

Ils se mirent alors en route vers la droite.

L'autre groupe était arrivé face à deux gardes qu'ils avaient réussi à neutraliser sans problème car le groupe de Sam était passée par la salle où ils rangeaient les armes et avaient pu en prendre quelques unes.

Ils étaient entré dans la prison.

Ils continuèrent à avancer jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent devant des cellules.

Ils neutralisèrent les nouveaux gardes qu'ils avaient rencontré et ouvrirent les cellules en utilisant leurs « clés ».

Là, ils retrouvèrent SG-5 qui était enchaîné mais, heureusement, pas trop blessé. Ils pouvaient marcher sans problème.

Ils les libérèrent et sortir de la cellule.

Ils la contournèrent et trouvèrent une autre sortie qui menait vers deux autres cellules où se trouvaient les membres de la Tok'ra qui, tout comme SG-5, étaient plutôt en forme.

Après, ils repartirent dans la direction opposée car ils ne pouvaient pas avoir accès à d'autres cellules en passant par ce côté.

-     Mai où est-ce qu'ils ont pu emmener Janet? Demanda Sam.

-     je n'en sais pas plus que vous major. Lui répondit Jack.

-     Il fait qu'on la retrouve.

-     je sais…. Soupira Jack…. Je sais.

Le groupe de Daniel était arrivé face à plusieurs gardes qu'ils avaient neutralisé sans trop de problème et ce en partie grâce aux aptitude de Buffy.

Ils arrivèrent à entrer dans la cellule où se trouvait Janet.

Elle n'était pas trop blessée, juste une toute petite blessure au front, mais étaient encore très endormie.

Daniel se précipita vers elle tandis que les deux autre montaient la garde car ils avaient peur que d'autre aient été alerté par le bruit qu'ils avaient fait.

-     Janet, vous m'entendez? Demanda Daniel.

-     Daniel? Répondit-elle d'une voix encore endormie par le chloroforme qu'elle avait respirer.

-     Oui, oui c'est moi. Allez, levez-vous.

-     Ouais…

Elle se leva et Daniel passa son bras autour de la taille de Janet pour la soutenir car elle était encore très faible tandis qu'elle s'accrocha à son bras pour éviter de tomber.

Ils sortirent de la cellules et se retrouvèrent dans le couloir où il rencontrèrent les deux autres équipes.

Ils se dépêchèrent de sortir car ils entendirent les gardes donner l'alerte. Ils avaient vu que les prisonniers s'étaient échappés.

Ils coururent un moment mais se retrouvèrent vite encerclé par des goa'uld, des vampires (la nuit était déjà tombée car ce n'était pas la même heure que sur terre) et comme Jack l'aurait dit des « goa'vampires ».

Ils durent s'arrêter car ils ne pouvaient plus avancer.

Les terriens empoignèrent leur armes et parvinrent à neutralisé les goa'ulds mais elles n'eurent aucun effet sur les vampires.

-     D'accord, on fait quoi maintenant? Demanda Jack qui était déjà au prise avec une vampire comme la plupart des autres.

Buffy et Teal'c essayaient de couvrir Daniel qui tenait toujours Janet dans ses bras pour la protéger.

Les autres arrivaient à peu près à se défendre et quelques vampires avaient déjà été réduit en poussière.

Pendant un moment de répit, Buffy s'empara d'une bouteille qu'elle avait rangée dans son sac et qui contenait de l'eau bénite. Elle en aspergea tout le monde, vampire ou pas.

Le vampires furent désintégrés mais les « goa'vampires », plus résistant que les vampires, furent seulement secoué et reculèrent de quelque pas, ce qui laissa aux autre le temps d'ouvrir la porte.

Les « goa'vampires » arrivèrent péniblement à reprendre leurs esprits car l'eau bénite les avaient sérieusement brûlé.

Daniel qui n'avait toujours pas lâché Janet, entrait les coordonnée de la terre tandis que Sam envoyait le code de SG-1 pour ne pas se heurter contre l'iris.

Leurs ennemis se rapprochaient dangereusement et tiraient avec leurs lances.

Nos amis faillirent se faire toucher à plusieurs reprises mais arrivèrent tout de même à franchirent le vortex sans être touché par les « goa'vampires ».

Quelques instants plus tard

-     C'est SG-1 mon général. Informa le technicien.

-     Ouvrez l'iris. Ordonna le général Hammond.

Après quelques secondes d'attente, toute l'équipe franchit la porte des étoiles.

-     Fermez l'iris! S'écria le colonel O'Neill car les tirs n'avaient pas cessés et fusaient de toute part dans la salle d'embarquement.

-     Appelez une équipe médicale! Cria à sont tour Daniel en sentant Janet faiblir dans ses bras.

-     Debriefing dans une heure. Ordonna le général Hammond après avoir demandé d'urgences une équipe médicale.

-     A vos ordres! Répondirent en cœur tout les militaires présents.

Une heure plus tard

SG-1, SG-3, SG-5 et Buffy étaient réuni en salle de briefing. Les autres n'étaient pas là car les tok'ra étaient retourné sur Vorash et Janet était toujours à l'infirmerie.

Ils racontèrent en détail ce qu'il s'était passé sur P5X723.

-     Bien, je vous donne à tous une semaine de vacances, le temps de vous remettre de cette mission pour le moins délicate. Rompez!

-     Merci mon général. Remercia immédiatement Jack, tout content à l'idée d'avoir enfin des vacances.

-     Mais de rien colonel O'Neill. Mlle Summers, je vous remercie pour ce que vous avez fait. Et si une fois vous avez besoins d'aide, nous nous en chargerons avec plaisir.

-     Merci beaucoup général Hammond! Lui répondit la jeune fille en souriant.

Un moment plus tard

Buffy était dans sa chambre et se préparait à repartir pour Sunnydale car sa mission au SG-C était finie.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte puis entra.

C'était Daniel.

-     Salut! Lui dit la jeune fille un sourire au lèvres.

-     Salut!

-     Comment va le docteur Fraiser.

-     Elle reprend des forces, le chloroforme cesse de faire de l'effet.

-       Heureusement, tu lui diras au revoir de ma part.

-     Bien sur.

-     Tu devrais aller lui parler.

-     Pour lui dire quoi?

-     Daniel…. Menaça la jeune fille pour s'amuser.

-     Oui bon d'accord! Mais tu crois que c'est facile toi!

-     Oui justement! Aller, vas-y avant que je me décide d'y aller à ta place!

-     D'accord. J'irai…

Buffy afficha un immense sourire à l'intention de son ami.

-     Bon, à une autre fois.

-     Ciao!

Quelques instants plus tard

TOC; TOC; TOC

-     Entrez! Invita Janet.

Daniel passa la porte et vint s'asseoir sur le lit de la jeune femme.

-     Comment ça va?

-     Ca va. Répondit le médecin en souriant.

Daniel sourit à son tour en voyant que la jeune femme était presque remise.

-     Merci… de m'avoir sauvée.

-     C'était normal.

Janet se redressa sur son lit.

-     Non, c'était héroïque.

-     Il faut pas exagérer.

-     Mais je n'exagère pas du tout.

-     Dites-moi, vous pourriez me dire ce qu'ils ont fait là-bas.

La jeune femme commença son récit.

-     Quand je me suis réveillée, je n'était pas encore dans la cellule, alors j'ai essayé de m'enfuir mais le chloroforme faisait encore effet alors je ne pouvais pas bien agir. Ils ont réussit à m'emmener jusqu'à la cellule et m'y ont mise.

En tombant, je me suis blessée à  la tête. Après, quelqu'un est venu me voir pour me raconter ce qu'ils avaient prévu de faire, pour vous piéger. Heureusement, ils ne pensaient pas que vous attaqueriez si tôt. Après, ils ne s'est rien passé de spécial jusqu'à ce que vous arriveriez.

Le jeune archéologue ne répondit rien mais il vit que sa blessure à la tête saignait toujours, alors il prit une compresse qu'il trempa dans l'eau il l'appliqua délicatement sur le front de la jeune femme qui le regardait dans les yeux. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants jusqu'à ce que Janet prenne la main de Daniel et lui enlève la compresse pour la reposer sur la table de chevet. Elle s'avança jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve dans les bras du jeune homme. Elle appuya sa tête contre le torse de Daniel qui passa son bras derrière Janet pour l'entourer.

-     Vous savez. Commença Janet toujours dans la même position. Quand vous m'avez secourue sur cette planète, il y avait quelque chose que j'avais envie de faire.

-     Et qu'est-ce que c'était? Demanda le jeune homme.

-     C'est ça, répondit-elle en se dégageant.

Elle fit face à Daniel et lui déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme qui ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête, répondit à son baiser et entoura Janet de ses bras qui elle, mit les siens autour du cou de l'archéologue.

Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment et finirent par arrêter.

Le jeune homme prit Janet dans ses bras, lui donna un baiser sur le front lui dit de se reposer pour pouvoir récupérer.

-     A tes ordres, docteur Jackson! Répondit la jeune femme en souriant.

Fin


End file.
